Exploration of Space
by hamsterboy9
Summary: Peach invites Rosalina to a sleepover.


Dear Rosalina,

You may not remember me, as our meeting was very brief. I am Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. Despite our not knowing each other very well, I would like to cordially invite you to what we on Earth call a "sleepover". That said, I am aware that you run an entire space station, so I would understand if you were unable to join me. I've left an RSVP card in the letter for you to fill out saying whether you'll be coming or not. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to consider my proposal and I hope that I will be seeing you again soon. I very much look forward to getting to know you better!

Sincerely,

Peach

Dear Princess Peach,

I'd love to!

Sincerely,

Rosalina

Peach was sitting at her vanity, brushing her shining mane of blond hair. She simply could not stifle her excitement over the guest who would arrive any minute! The only time Peach and Rosalina had met was once, very briefly, after Peach's rescue from Bowser. After meeting the woman, Peach had wanted so desperately to get to know Rosalina better, especially considering what Mario had told Peach about her.

A sudden and strange flash of light from the window alerted Peach and shook her out of her thoughts. From her painfully pink room she looked out and saw something glitter and fall from the sky.

"It's her!" the Princess shouted in delight, and immediately darted out of her room, her pink gown trailing behind her.

Peach had never once imagined herself this excited to see anyone before…except maybe Mario. In her mad rush, she accidentally crashed into various Toads just minding their own business to get to the front door of the castle.

When she reached the door and opened it, sure enough, Peach found Rosalina standing there. She was radiant, her pale blond hair gleaming in the evening sun. She wore a pale blue dress; just as Peach had remembered her to have done. Rosalina had nothing with her but two things: a wand which she clutched in her hands and a yellow star-like creature floating above her head that Peach recognized as a Luma.

Rosalina looked at Peach and smiled, sheepishly.

"Hello." Rosalina said, scratching her head "I hope I'm not late…"

Peach merely beamed and said "Not at all! Please, come inside!"

Rosalina stepped through the doorway of the castle and followed Peach as she began giving Rosalina the grand tour of the whole castle. The bouncingly happy Princess rattled non-stop about each room they passed by. Rosalina, however, didn't seem to mind. She was happy about seeing Peach happy and was excited about all the newness that she was experiencing. Rosalina never really had something she could call a "friend" besides the Lumas, and she felt comfortable with Peach in a way she had never expected to.

Peach, on the other hand, was too deliriously excited to notice. She merely rambled on about each room they came to. Finally, they came to a stop at a large door at the end of a hallway.

"And this…is my room." Peach said, with an air of finality "We'll be staying in here tonight."

"Oh, alright…" Rosalina said, shifting her eyes away from Peach shyly.

Rosalina felt awkward. Suddenly her eyes fell upon the Luma and allowed her a change of subject.

"I should be fine by myself, if you want to run along, Luma." Rosalina told the star-shaped creature.

"But, I don't know anyone here…" the Luma said, sadly.

"Well, you should try to make some new friends." Rosalina suggested.

"The Toads here are very kind. I'm sure one of them would be more than happy to play with you, Luma." Peach said, smiling.

The Luma brightened at this and said "Okay!" and quickly glided off in a different direction.

"Thank you." Rosalina said "I brought this Luma because I was afraid he would be lonely without me."

"But what about all the other Luma?" Peach asked "There are so many of them on your space station."

"Yes, well, I mentioned that. He said he wanted to be with his 'Momma'. That's what they all call me." Rosalina explained, shrugging.

"Princess Peach?" a Toad asked, having approached the two without their knowledge.

"Oh, hello. What is it?" the Princess asked kindly.

"Dinner is ready for you whenever you get to the dining hall." The Toad said, noticeably shy in the presence of the two royal women.

"Oh! Thank you for telling me!" Peach said, turning to Rosalina "Are you hungry?"

Rosalina nodded in response.

"Me too! Let's go!" Peach said, and the two ran past the Toad with the black spots on his cap and continued down the hall.

The Toad, who wore a black, hooded, zip-up jacket watched as the two girls ran down the hall.

"My, my…" he said, stroking his goatee "That Rosalina is quite the looker."

He shook his head, turned the opposite direction and began walking.

Peach and Rosalina sat silently, just the two of them, eating their shroom steaks with peas and mashed potatoes. The two sat at opposite ends of an enormously long table.

Rosalina sat on her side silently eating, when suddenly she felt a tap on her forehead and she snapped her head up. On the other side, Peach seemed to be eating quietly; nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Shrugging and figuring nothing was wrong, Rosalina continued eating, right up until she felt yet another tap on her forehead. Rosalina looked up and, looking at Peach, who had her head down above her plate, found her making strange noises and shaking slightly. At last she made out a small sound of giggling.

Rosalina had an idea of what was going on, but she wouldn't accuse Peach of anything until she could prove it. So Rosalina continued eating. Sure enough there came another tap on her forehead. She waited…and…

Rosalina snapped upward and snagged it: a pea. Peach sat on the other side of the table with a spoon in her hand and a surprised look on her face.

"What are you doing, Peach?" Rosalina yelled.

Peach took a moment of surprise and then, suddenly, she burst out laughing. Rosalina became appalled at her hostess's behavior.

"Well, if that's how you want to do it…" Rosalina growled, grabbing a handful of peas and throwing them at Peach "LAUGH AT THIS!"

The peas collided with Peach's face. She looked surprised at first, but then resumed her hysterical laughter. Rosalina became incredibly confused at this.

Peach giggled uncontrollably, but once she composed herself enough, she said "Now, that's what I'm talking about! You looked like you were sitting there so bored; I had to do something to get you to lighten up!"

At this Rosalina finally understood. She was being a little boring. She would have to see to it that she fixed that so that she didn't disappoint her gracious hostess.

"I see…I suppose there's really only one thing to say, Peach…" Rosalina said, scooping her mashed potatoes into her hand "Catch!"

Peach, who had been momentarily distracted, now looked up in time to see and then experience the mashed potatoes fly into her face.

Peach growled playfully and said "That does it. Rosalina, prepare yourself!"

Wiping the potatoes from her eyes, Peach grabbed the massive bowl of peas and heaved the bowl up, causing a rain of peas to cascade on Rosalina, who raised her arm above her head to deflect them.

"How do you like that, Miss Rosalina?" Peach sneered, putting the bowl down on the table.

"Not nearly as much as you'll like this…" Rosalina said, smirking and picking up the massive bowl of mashed potatoes and running toward Peach.

"Oh no, Rosalina! Don't you dare!" Peach said, holding up her palm toward her attacker and backing up slowly, though the smile on her face never faltered.

Rosalina did dare, however, and emptied the whole bowl atop the Princess's blond head. Tackling her, the two both fell to the floor, giggling all the way. They grappled on the floor, rubbing food in each other's faces and chests when Toadsworth and the Toad in the black walked in.

While the Toad with the hooded jacket made silent gestures to "fight the good fight" behind Toadsworth, the latter thrust his cane on the ground, making a loud clacking sound. The two young women on the floor immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Princess…what is going on in here?" Toadsworth asked harshly.

"Oh, Toadsworth; we were just having a little fun. I can't expect you to understand how we girls enjoy each other's company." Peach said, still underneath Rosalina, with mashed potatoes and peas all over her face and chest "Besides, what exactly are you doing snooping, hm?"

Toadsworth cleared his throat and said "We came in here because we heard an uproar and a clattering of dishware, thank you very much.

"I don't mind that you two are having a good time, but it would be preferable that you did so a little more…cleanly.

"Now then" Toadsworth concluded "I advise you two go and get yourselves cleaned up. I'll have someone take care of all this mess."

Rosalina got up on her feet and helped her friend up to hers. Peach immediately took hold of Rosalina's hand.

"Come on, I'll show you the way to the bathrooms!" Peach said, pulling Rosalina out the dining room door.

Toadsworth and the other Toad watched the two run off. Toadsworth finally became aware of the other Toad's presence and turned on him. He glared at him, while the Toad stared lustfully at the door the young women had disappeared into.

"You!" Toadsworth commanded, bringing the Toad out of his trance "Make yourself useful and get a mop!"

The Toad, who was slightly surprised by the sudden noise, saluted and said "Y-yes sir!"

Toadsworth snorted and then walked out the door himself, leaving the other Toad alne in the room. The Toad immediately relieved his salute stance.

"Oh man. That was so kinky! This is going to be an interesting night indeed…" he said, smiling to himself and then leaving to go find a mop.

The air in the bathrooms was heavy with the steam coming from the hot water of the nozzles in the showers. There were two separate piles of light blue and pink clothing in front of two of the shower stalls. The rest of the bathroom was empty save for a few toilet stalls, a few more shower stalls, and several sinks and mirrors.

Rosalina let the warm water coarse over her body and felt more relieved than she had ever felt. Space was often cold and this shower was just so relaxing. She was very nearly half asleep when Peach's voice roused her slightly.

"How do you feel, Rosalina?" she asked over the dividing wall between the two showers.

"Oh, Peach…I feel more relaxed and refreshed that I've ever felt in my life…" Rosalina replied.

"The Toads here work so hard to ensure the pleasure of all our visitors, as well as our inhabitants, here at the castle." Peach explained "They're such a kind and caring race."

The two were silent for a while.

"Peach?" Rosalina asked after a few moments.

"Hm?" Peach responded over the roar of the rushing water.

"What's Mario up to?" Rosalina asked.

"I dunno. To tell you the truth, he usually doesn't visit very often as far as in between adventures or sports tournaments."

"Oh…"

"Almost finished, Ros?"

"Ros?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I call you that?"

"I suppose not."

"Alright. Well?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm done."

"Okay, there are towels hanging just on the other side of the shower door. One is for your head, the other is for your body. Make sure to wrap up tight!"

The two shower handles squeaked off and the water's roar diminished.

Peach stepped out, unashamed of her sheer nakedness, fetched the towels and began drying off. Then she wrapped up her head and supple body in the towels.

Rosalina on the other hand, took the more conservative route, cracking her shower door open just enough to get her slender arm out, grabbing the towels hanging there and then quickly retreating back inside. Seeing this, Peach giggled softly.

"Ros, you don't have to be shy around me. It's not like you have anything I don't." Peach laughed.

"I…I know that…I just…didn't want to…y'know…it might've been…awkward…" Rosalina mumbled incoherently behind the shower door, before stepping out, tightly wrapped in her towels.

Peach beamed "Well, don't you just look like a million coins! And again, please don't feel like you have to be shy around me, Ros. You and I are friends after all…"

Rosalina would remember the next few moments only as if they were a vivid dream. She didn't know whether it was the sweltering room or the fact that she and Peach were so sparsely clothed and she looked so beautiful…

Regardless of the reason, something possessed Rosalina at that moment. She slowly walked toward Peach, looked into the endless blue pools of eyes, and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

The kissed lasted only a few seconds before Rosalina regained herself and was surprised at what she was doing. She quickly wrenched herself away from Peach and practically glowed red from embarrassment. What had she been thinking? Here Peach was being so kind to her and now she just…kissed her? What would Peach think of her now?

"What's the matter, Ros?" Peach asked, her face a combination of confusion and disappointment "You were doing so well, too…"

"What?" Rosalina gasped, dumbfounded at the Princess's words.

"Well, from what I can tell from that, you seem to be a fantastic kisser, Rosalina. I was enjoying that…" Peach said, smiling fantastically now at the space Princess.

Rosalina began stuttering some nonsense that Peach couldn't understand.

The Mushroom Princess moved her face directly in front of Rosalina's and said, throatily "I told you…you don't have to be modest around me…"

Rosalina shuddered and tried to avoid the Princess's eyes. Her own landed on the top of Peach's towel, where her breasts lay hidden. Rosalina felt her hands reach for the towel, but she seemed to not be in control anymore.

Peach took Rosalina's hands in hers, stopping her from robbing the blond woman of her only cover.

"Not yet." Peach said "Let's have a little fun with it. Come on, let's go to my room."

Still feeling like she was in a dream, Rosalina allowed herself to be pulled out of the bathroom by Peach, and led down the hall.

As the pair walked along, they passed by the black-capped Toad again, who carried a mop slung on his left shoulder. He gawked as the two barely-clothed women walked past.

Peach stopped a moment and turned back, calling to the Toad.

"Oh, Matt T.! Would you make sure that n one passes by my room tonight?" she asked.

"Absolutely, your Highness! There won't be a soul near your door tonight!" the Toad, Matt T., responded, saluting.

"You're an absolute angel! Thank you so much!" she said, winking at the Toad and then starting back down the hall, leading the still enamored Rosalina along the way.

"Not a soul near your door…" Matt T. said, smirking widely "But under your bed…now that I can't be held responsible for…"

The Toad cackled devilishly for a moment before running off for the secret room he knew about…

Peach and Rosalina walked into Peach's room.

"I'm going to change." Peach said.

Before the Princess could continue, however, Rosalina took a sudden gasp of breath. Peach took notice of this and laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let you see anything…yet." Peach said seductively "I'll go change in my walk-in closet. You go ahead and change into whatever you wear to bed, okay?"

Rosalina nodded and watched as the Princess stepped into her magnificent and enormous closet. Peach waved to Rosalina before shutting the door.

Rosalina took off the towels and stood naked in the middle of the room for a moment and allowed herself to realize that she was completely bare in her friend's room. She gave herself a quick body check; felt the short-haired crevice between her legs, the fleshy mounds on her chest, the enlarged nipples on them, and even so far as groping her wonderfully luscious behind.

After she warmed herself up doing this, Rosalina regained her composure once again and plucked the wand she had made sure to take out of her dress before leaving the bathroom up into her hands. She waved it above her head and blue sparks descended upon her. The sparks became a long-sleeved, baby-blue, flannel-material shirt and a pair of long matching pants.

"Are you all set, Ros?" Peach asked from behind the closet door.

"Yes." Rosalina replied.

Peach stepped out. Rosalina squealed. The Princess was wearing a transparent top, a bra beneath, and a pair of panties, all of which were pink. The Princess's top didn't reach the top edge of her panties. Rosalina could only gaze in wonder at the lovely Princess's outfit.

"Oh, Ros, I probably should've told you; it's going to be a lot warmer tonight than you're probably used to in space. You might want to change into something a bit more comfortable." Peach advised, giggling.

Blushing violently still, Rosalina lifted the wand she still clutched and tapped the shirt with it. It slowly shrank down into a single length of cloth that wrapped tightly around the woman, hugging her breasts. Next, she tapped her pants which again shrunk down and became ruffled panties. The space princess, vested in her typical light-blue, was ready at last. She laid the wand down on a nearby table and looked at Peach. Embarrassed at the look Peach was giving her, Rosalina immediately looked away again.

"Well, that's a handy little tool isn't it?" Peach said, smiling and looking over at the wand.

"Oh yes. It's been in my possession since I began living with the Lumas on the space station." Rosalina said "It's very useful…"

"Hm…" Peach said, taking one last look at the wand before turning and walking to her bed. She sat down on it and patted the space next to her, indicating to Rosalina that she should sit next to her. She did so.

"Now then…" Peach said, scooting close to Rosalina, their feet dangling over the bed, and their bare skin touching "What do you want to do, Ros?"

Rosalina began stuttering "Uh…I…I'm not…I don't really…know…"

Peach put her hand up to Rosalina's mouth, silencing her, and said "Let me make a suggestion…"

Peach slid off the bed and positioned herself in front of Rosalina, who sat looking up at the Princess. Peach reached for Rosalina's light-blue and ruffled underwear and took hold of both sides of them.

"Do you trust me, Rosalina?" Peach asked.

Rosalina, though incredibly unsure and breathing heavily, nodded.

Peach smiled and slowly slipped Rosalina's undergarment off her smooth, silky, pale legs and lastly off her dainty feet. Her short, paler-blond haired vagina was now bare to the Princess. Peach took in the sight of her friend's lovely womanhood and then looked up at Rosalina, beaming.

"Are you ready for this, Ros?" Peach asked, seductively.

"Ready…? For what?" Rosalina asked, confused.

Without answering, Peach lowered herself to her knees, bent over Rosalina's lap, and began licking hungrily at the triangle between her friend's legs.

A loud gasp burst out of Rosalina and the moaning began. After the initial shock of what was happening to her passed, Rosalina finally shuddered and then lay down and continued moaning softly.

"Oh…Peach…" Rosalina moaned, after enduring the pleasure for a while.

Peach stopped and looked up at Rosalina "Are you okay? I'm not going too fast, am I?"

Rosalina lifted her head slightly to look down at Peach, who had her head between her friend's legs, and said "No! Please don't stop!"

Peach smiled and said "Alright then…I won't go easy on you anymore from now on…"

"What?" Rosalina asked, a little frightened at this suddenly aggressive behavior.

Too late. Peach gently opened her friend's vagina and continued her tonguing. Rosalina was overcome with the pleasurable contact. No longer was her moaning quiet. She began moaning louder and louder until she had filled the castle with her lustful moans.

And then Rosalina came. She felt the liquid sex issue from her womanhood and begin dripping all the way down her legs.

Peach lifted her head and wiped her mouth.

"Jeez, Ros. You sure were making a lot of noise up there…and I'm just getting started with you." Peach said, smiling; her face still speckled with her friend's vaginal spray.

Rosalina lay on the bed panting heavily and gasped "Oh…my…stars…"

Peach laughed "I'll let you rest a minute, then, this being your first time and all."

Peach lay on the bed next to Rosalina. Still panting, she turned and clung to Peach, wrapping her arms around the Princess and holding tightly to her.

"Thank you, Peach…" Rosalina whispered, shaking a little "Thank you so much…"

Peach giggled and returned the loving embrace. The two women held each other, both so happy to be the other's friend.

After a few minutes of this display of affection for each other, Rosalina finally gathered up the strength to ask "Peach…could I…see you…?"

Peach looked at Rosalina and smiled radiantly "I thought you would never ask. Go ahead and get yourself up against the pillows and I'll give you a little show."

Rosalina crawled up to the mass of pillows on the Princess's bed and propped her upper body up on the pillows. Peach walked to the vanity in front of the bed. There sat a small music player, which Peach switched on. She stood with her back to Rosalina and waited for the music to start.

The song began; a bass-heavy piece with a distinct beat. Peach began to dance sensuously to the sound of the beat. Rosalina was sure Peach must have practiced this before now.

It wasn't long before Peach turned to face Rosalina again. The Princess beamed at her, then shut her eyes and continued the erotic dance. Slowly, she lifted the see-through negligee that covered her chest and threw it off.

Down to only panties and a bra, Peach twirled back around so that Rosalina watched her behind. She unlatched her bra and let the straps fall, one at a time, off her shoulders. Letting the bra fall, Peach then continued downward. She gripped both sides of her underwear and slowly, seductively, pulled them down, giving Rosalina a fantastic view of the Princess's smooth, bare behind.

Having relinquished herself of all her garments, Peach used her right arm to cover her nipples and cupped her left hand over her crotch, allowing her to turn to face Rosalina without revealing anything. She danced a few more minutes while the song finished playing. When it stopped, so did Peach and opened her eyes from trying to focus her mind on the dance. She smiled at Rosalina, who sat awestruck on the bed.

Still covering her sensual anatomy, Peach said "Okay, Ros, close your eyes…"

"Peach, you're terrible!" Rosalina complained "Why are you torturing me like this? I'm on the verge of climaxing again out of this excitement!"

"Patience, Ros…" Peach said, smiling devilishly "You'll be rewarded soon, I promise…"

"Well…alright…" Rosalina said, shutting her eyes tight.

Rosalina felt the weight on the bed shift and knew Peach must be on it. She felt Peach crawl over her and something tickled her vagina, making Rosalina emit some combination of a whimper and a giggle. Then she felt the band of cloth hugging and covering her upper torso being pulled upward and she lifted her hands up to help it on its way. She felt her breasts being pulled up and then bounce back down onto her chest and knew, now that both of them were entirely naked, that the fun would now truly begin.

"Okay, Ros…" Peach said, her breath like fresh fruit pouring out onto Rosalina's neck "You can open your eyes now."

Though aware of their nudity, when Rosalina allowed her eyes to open, they saw only Peach's beautiful face. All at once emotions began to flood Rosalina's mind.

In a very low and barely audible whisper, Rosalina said "Peach…I…I love you…"

And then Rosalina cried.

"R-rosalina?" Peach asked, worriedly "What's wrong? Did I…?"

"No…no..I'm so sorry…" Rosalina choked between sobs "I…I just realized…it's just…I've never…I've…I've…"

Peach slowly caught on to what Rosalina was trying to get at and turned so that she lay next to the woman, instead of over her. She then hugged her friend to her, tightly. Rosalina hugged Peach back, tighter and sobbed into the Princess's neck. Peach, realizing that poor Ros had been so alone for so long and had never felt love like this before, cried with Rosalina; occasionally trying to throw in a consoling word or two.

"Shh…it's okay…it's alright, Ros…" Peach cooed to the woman, stroking her friend's long pale-blond hair.

Several minutes passed as Peach waited for Rosalina to regain control.

Rosalina sniffed and finally pulled away from Peach's neck, saying "I'm so sorry…I've completely killed the mood now, haven't I?"

Peach stroked her friend's face and laughed sadly "Don't apologize, Ros…I came on to you way too fast and I should have known better. I'm the one who should be apologizing…I'm so sorry for doing this to you, Rosalina."

"Peach, no! I…I've enjoyed this…really." Rosalina protested, gazing into Peach's water blue eyes "It's just…I just realized that you're the only one who's ever done anything like this to me…I feel like I don't deserve it…and that I'm a fool for saying it, but…Peach…I…I think I love you…"

Rosalina was clearly fighting back another round of tears

Peach emitted a sympathetic laughing sound and wiped her friend's eyes of tears, consoling her and saying "Oh, Ros…I love you too. Why else would I be doing all of this for you? You're not alone, Rosalina. I love you very much…"

"Oh, Peach…you're an absolute goddess!" Rosalina said, more sure of this than anything else she'd said that night.

The two held each other for a long time.

Peach finally broke the silence "Ros, I completely understand if you would rather just go to sleep now, rather than continue…"

Rosalina took a deep breath and said "No, I'm ready to continue. What will you do first?"

"Well, I figure we'll start slow with a little kissing lesson…" Peach said, suddenly planting her mouth on Rosalina's.

Rosalina was caught quite off-guard with the sudden movement and even more so when she felt Peach's tongue enter her own mouth, leaving her with no idea what to do or how to respond. Rather, she just tried to relax and let it happen.

After a moment, Peach pulled away and said "That's called a French kiss. You can feel free to use your own tongue too, if you'd like."

"But…if both our tongues are going into each other's mouths at the same time, won't they…?" Rosalina asked, but was cut off by Peach's answering look that told her that that was pretty much the idea.

Peach latched her mouth onto Rosalina's again and the two began kissing passionately in a pleasurable dance of the tongues. They carried the kiss on for over five minutes before Peach pulled away. Rosalina made a sound displaying her annoyance over the sudden stopping of the kiss.

"Okay, you, it's my turn now." Peach said "Get up."

Rosalina did so and the lovely, supple Princess took her spot.

"I want you to make me climax; simple as that. My body is all yours to do with as you like, with certain obvious exceptions." Peach said, closing her eyes and relaxing "Remember: be gentle!"

"But…I don't…" Rosalina complained, sitting on her knees and looking down at her beautifully shaped companion.

"Oh, and make sure I stay awake too, okay?" Peach laughed "If I fall asleep before you bring me to a climax, then we're done for the night, because I can sleep through pretty much anything…"

Rosalina was the very image of a student who had not studied right before a test. She was happy enough to simply look at Peach's beautiful, naked body; but to make Peach happy…? She had no idea where to even begin!

"I'm waiting…" Peach said, playfully.

Rosalina decided to improvise. She crawled over her friend and kissed her. Peach affectionately returned the kiss. They continued to do so for a while and slowly Rosalina began to work her way down to the Princess's neck. Peach moaned quietly at the tantalizing biting and kissing.

Soon, Rosalina continued downward toward Peach's chest. Rosalina kissed her breasts delicately and soon had her mouth over Peach's nipple and began lightly licking and sucking.

"Oh, Ros! You picked up on that quick and all by yourself!" Peach encouraged, reaching down and stroking Rosalina's head.

'Okay, this is going well so far.' Rosalina thought to herself 'But, where to from here…?'

Rosalina, still sucking Peach's right breast, reached down and began caressing her friend's vagina. Peach began moaning a little louder at this new source of pleasure.

"Ros, don't just rub it…" Peach moaned "Go ahead and put your fingers in there."

Heeding the advice, Rosalina pushed her middle finger into her friend's womanhood, causing Peach to arch her back suddenly.

"I'm sorry! Did I do it too hard?" Rosalina asked, worriedly.

Peach laughed and said "No, darling, that's what's supposed to happen, please don't stop!"

Rosalina nodded and moved set upon Peach's left breast; sucking and licking the nipple lustfully. More fingers joined her middle inside the Princess. Rosalina's free hand held Peach as close as possible, ensuring that the Princess felt everything her mouth and hand were giving to her.

Peach was moaning loudly, but despite Rosalina's best attempts the Princess was simply too experienced and was fighting her climax fiercely. Peach would not let Rosalina have it so easily.

Rosalina, realizing this, suddenly had a terrific idea and reached for her wand, which leapt off the table and into her hand.

"Okay, Peach…" Rosalina said, gripping her wand in both her hands "You've asked for it and now you're going to get it: the full brunt of my cosmic power!"

Rosalina waved the wand and two strong but gentle hands, composed of light-blue magic, emerged from the tip and began to play with Peach's breasts playfully. They did so with an other-worldly power and while this occurred, Rosalina opened Peach's vagina and slowly plunged the wand's other end inside.

Peach screamed in purest pleasure. It was too much for the Princess to handle. Her body was being played with by forces beyond the skies and Rosalina's wand was being plunged in and out of her at the perfect rate. Peach could not hold it any longer. After a brief moment of tension, Peach allowed herself to cum, and it was messy.

The hands disappeared. Peach's nipples still tingled from the pressure that had been laid upon them mere seconds ago. Rosalina's hands and wand were covered in the Princess's vaginal wetness. Both were breathing heavily.

"Well…done…" Peach gasped finally "You've…earned your…rest…"

Peach carefully pulled the sheets up and lifted the base spread for Rosalina, who smiled excitedly and tossed the slimy wand away, crawling toward the space Peach indicated. When Rosalina was situated, Peach worked herself under the covers as well.

The two women held each other and Peach, still catching her breath, wheezed "Well…? How…was it?"

Rosalina snuggled close to Peach, pressing her breasts against the Princess's and said "Fantastic. I love you so much, Peach, every inch of you."

Peach laughed and kissed Rosalina on the top of the head "I love you too, Ros. Exactly the same."

So happy were they that both fell asleep in the other's arms and did not hear the small bump and the following "Dammit!" that came from under the bed…


End file.
